Prior agricultural mowing machines include a vehicle with several mowing units arranged to the side of the vehicle and alongside each other. The vehicle includes a carrier extending transverse to the direction of operation onto which a first mowing unit is fastened. A second, outer mowing unit is pivotally fastened to the carrier. The mowing units can be brought into a non-operating position, wherein the carrier is pivoted upward by a hydraulic cylinder, about an axis aligned with the direction of operation relative to the harvesting machine. This movement carries the first mowing unit, while simultaneously, the second mowing unit is pivoted inward, by a second hydraulic cylinder, about an axis extending in the direction of operation. During the mowing operation, the mowing units can pivot so as to oscillate freely about the aforementioned axes. During non-moving transport, the mowing units are immobilized by the hydraulic cylinders.
Also known is a self-propelled harvesting machine having a front harvesting attachment that is suspended so as to pivot on a sloped conveyor. In order to avoid undesirable movements of the front harvesting attachment about the axis of oscillation during transport, a hydraulic cylinder is provided and positioned to draw the front harvesting attachment against a stop. Here a separate hydraulic cylinder is provided to immobilize the front harvesting attachment, resulting in a relatively high cost.
Front harvesting attachments are also known, whereby they are attached so as to oscillate or pivot relative to a harvesting machine and must be manually connected with the intake channel of the harvesting machine for transportation on public roads, wherein locking elements or the like are attached. In this instance, the operator must exit the cab of the harvesting machine and descend in order to engage the locking assembly. There is also the danger that the attachment will inadvertently not be locked before operation on public roads.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective, reliable, less complicated, and convenient front harvesting attachment that can be secured against pivotal or oscillating movement, relative to the harvesting machine, during transportation on public roads.